


Steaming Tea

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Cheating, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Ftm Zarbon, M/M, Older Zarbon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saiyan's are great at eating, Secret Affair, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Universe M, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zarbon has a beard in this because hecc, eating puss puss, some good ol snugges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: It seemed nothing could possibly beat sitting by the fireplace with a hot cup of tea, a few blankets, and the snow falling outside. Raditz was there to prove that theory wrong.





	Steaming Tea

 

  "I was skeptical at first-" Zarbon took a small sip of his tea, setting the hot mug down on the coffee table as he wrapped the blanket tighter over his shoulders. Raditz cheered quietly in victory, finally getting the wood in the fireplace to light. "-But I think this vacation was well needed." 

  "Of course it is," Raditz slid down next to Zarbon, setting a strong arm over Zarbon's shoulders. Zarbon rested his head on Raditz's shoulder, feeling the man's heat radiate towards him. Raditz had a soft smile on his face, the sound of the crackling fire a very relaxing sound. "You've been so stressed lately, you deserve some time off."

  Their lips brushed together, and Raditz felt the hair of Zarbon's beard tickle his chin. He moved a hand to place on the back of Zarbon's head, running through now much shorter hair. They'd changed so much since when they'd fought together, all those years ago in a war for their freedom. Raditz had more mental changes though, but Zarbon... Well, he had a whole lot of both. His hair was graying, his eyes looked so tired. Those eyes told so much, of all his struggles and hard years. 

  "You could say I have," Zarbon glanced downwards, his bangs falling over his eye on the left side of his face. His cheeks heated up in a bit of embarrassment over how close they were to one another. He always got so flustered around Raditz. It was rather rare he found a man all too eye catching, but god, Raditz was that rare case. He was so handsome in his own rugged way, strong and confident, and yet he wasn't some dimwitted meathead who threw himself into fatal situations at every opportunity. How he managed to survive the years around such a man was a damn mystery. 

  Zarbon's features were lit up by the light of the fire, showing off the freckles on his cheeks, and the sharpness of those strong cheekbones. Those sad eyes and plump pouty lips were too damn beautiful for his own good. Raditz had always found Zarbon to be impossibly attractive, and by god he somehow managed to get even more perfect over the years. One thing that never changed though it seemed, was that shyness he had around Raditz outside of battle. 

  The Saiyan smirked a little, moving so that he sat in front of Zarbon. His hand rested on Zarbon's shoulder, feeling muscle tense underneath his touch. The blanket slid down off Zarbon's shoulders, bunching on the floor at his sides. He looked back up as Raditz placed his hands on the couch Zarbon leaned against. The head in his cheeks grew tenfold, and he squeaked ever so softly. 

  "Raditz... W-we can't!" Zarbon gasped softly, and Raditz leaned closer. Zarbon gulped as Raditz rested in between his thighs, feeling his heat radiate off of him as if the man were a damned space heater. He felt the Saiyan's lips brush against his ear, his breath hot against his skin. He shivered, closing his eyes a bit. He gripped the blanket in one hand, the other on Raditz's chest to push him away, though he never took the action.

  Raditz's voice was like honey, a soft whisper in his ear entrancing him and tempting him into such scandalous things. Zarbon's heart fluttered as he listened, the mental battle of will within the confines of his mind one in which it seemed temptation would be the victor. The warmth of Raditz's body entranced him, the gentle promises whispered in his ear smothering any sense of logic in his mind. 

  If he were in a cartoon, Zarbon would be steaming in the same way his tea was. He leaned back against the couch, head cocked back as his lips parted in a small sigh. Raditz's teeth nipped gently as his ear, his body pressing closer to Zarbon. He could feel the Saiyan's strong hands slide down his chest. Even through the fabric of the silk button up shirt Zarbon wore, he could feel the roughness of those calloused fingers again. His body shivered, craving the obscene touch of the other man. 

  "Nobody will ever know this happened..." Raditz spoke softly, his voice all Zarbon could hear over the fire crackling. His fingers danced over the buttons on the shirt, so slowly popping them open that it seemed to be torture for the both of them. The silk slid down Zarbon's freckled shoulders after what felt like a lifetime, joining the blanket on the floor. He shivered at the feeling of Raditz's fingertips ghost along the skin on his profound pecs, tracing along the thin scars under them. The Saiyan palmed them, giving a light squeeze to the muscle underneath that delightfully soft skin. Zarbon's breath hitched at the squeeze, and bit his lip as he let out a shaky sigh. 

  The Saiyan's hands traveled down his stomach, his fingertips ghosting along his defined abs. Raditz looked up to see Zarbon's face, smiling as he saw amber eyes closed gently, cheeks teal as the man's lips parted in a small sound. 

  "Fine..." Zarbon finally answered, looking down. He could see Raditz ever so gently tugging at the waist band of his pants, and proceed to pull them away like a child opening their Christmas gifts. He shivered a little, rolling his eyes as Raditz tossed those pants aside, pressing his lips to Zarbon so hard their teeth bumped together. Zarbon's lips parted in a gasp, and the Saiyan quickly took advantage of that. His tongue snaked right into Zarbon's mouth, bringing a groan from the man as he closed his eyes.

  Raditz placed one hand on Zarbon's chest, pushing him back against the couch behind him. His other hand trailed back down the pale blue skin, slipping right down into his boxers. 

"Let's get started then... Hm~?"


End file.
